When I Lost Her
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: Hiya, this is an AU one shot take on Season 12 Episode 12-When The Bough Breaks. Please read and review


**Hi guys, this a an AU one shot on All Saints episode Season 12 Episode 12-When Bough Breaks when the little girl dies and how Jo take its really hard. There will be scenes from the episode**

**Please read and review**

**Scene**

"MRU to All Saints, do you copy?" Mike asked through the radio before clicking off again.

"Uh yeah, whats the state of play?" Frank asked from where he was seated in the ED of All Saints hopsital

"We're just getting to her now," Mike replied, as the radio clicked off at the scene of the accident where the MRU were called too.

"Is there any chance that the baby is still alive?" He asked, as the child was their main concern at this point in time as she had been in her mothers arms when the bus had crashed.

"It'd be a miracle," Mike replied shortly, clicking the radio off again as he walked back towards the bus.

"It has been known to happen," Frank replied, raising his eyebrows. "Let me know when you're traveling."

"Will do," Mike replied, clicking off as his paramedic, Jo Mathieson walked around the corner holding a bundle of pink blankets.

She had the most somber look on her face as she walked around the corner and towards Mike.

Mike dropped the medikit he was holding and walked towards her meeting her halfway.

He opened the blanket and grabbed his stethoscope and listened for a heartbeat from the seven month old child. Jo looked at him hopefully as he listened, he could see a look of fear and sadness in her eyes.

He put the stethoscope back around his neck and wrapped the blanket back over the child. She was gone, and there was nothing they could do for her.

Jo looked at him with a sad smile on her face before walking towards the on scene coroners who were waiting for anyone that was deceased. Everyone looked on as she walked past, women started crying and men started shaking their heads while letting out a few tears of their own for the lost child.

Jo sadly and reluctantly handed over the baby before walking back to Mike and sighing deeply.

"What should we tell the mother?" She asked, looking down at her gloved hands before looking back up at him.

He sighed deeply, thinking back to about month ago when they lost a women in a car accident, before replying, "If she doesn't ask, we won't tell her anything."

"And if she does?" Jo asked, thinking he was going to put her in that position of not telling the mother like they didn't tell the husband about his wife.

"We tell her the truth," He stated plainly, looking at her to find any sort of emotion which she was hiding very well.

Jo nodded, letting out a soft okay before walking back towards the bus and saying, "I should get back in there,"

"I'll go," Mike said, wanting her to have a break and compose herself once again.

"No, it's my job." She replied, wiping her eyes as she entered the bus once again.

Mike knew there was more story to her past than she lets on.

**Jo's POV**

I came back to Mike after giving the baby to the coroners and I asked, "What should we tell the mother?"

He sighed and looked at me, "If she doesn't ask, we won't tell her anything."

"And if she does?" I asked, knowing if he ever put me in that position again he knew what would happen.

"We tell her the truth," he stated plainly, looking at me like he was trying to find some sort of emotion on my face. But I hid it well.

I nodded, letting out a soft okay and walking back towards the bus. "I should get back in there,"

"I'll go," Mike said, trying to stop me.

"No, it's my job." I replied, wiping my eyes as I entered the bus again.

I didn't want the boys finding out about my past.

**Later that day- MRU Base**

"You okay?" Steve asked me as we walked into the base and started to restock the medikits.

"Fine," I replied shortly, focusing on restocking the kits and getting them away in the garage and 4WD.

"I'm sure you are," he sighed, as Mike looked between us as he finished the paperwork on his computer.

"Something you wanna say Steve? I'm all ears." I growled, turning to face him and crossed my arms across my jacket where I saw blood from today.

"Nope," He replied, turning and walking into the change rooms as I quickly took the jacket off and threw it onto the couch.

"You okay?" Mike asked, with concern on his face as he looked up from his paperwork.

I nodded my head, sitting down at the desks near the windows. I looked at my jacket and burst into tears. For the life that I couldn't save, for the life that I lost.

Mike walked over to me and tried to comfort me. I abruptly stood up and walked towards the change rooms saying, "I'm fine,"

**That night-End of POV**

"Where's Jo?" Steve asked, finishing his paperwork that needed finishing from today.

"Change rooms, been there all afternoon." Mike said, as she walked out of the change room in jeans, t-shirt and a denim jacket with her long blonde hair cascading down her back as she walked over and sat down next to Steve.

"I was eighteen," She said, leaning back in her chair and looking at them before looking down at her hands.

The boys waited, knowing she wasn't finished.

"I lost my Mum when I was fifteen. Had to grow up pretty quick. I went through a rebellious stage, drinking you know name it. Was with my boyfriend for 6 months, and I got pregnant." She continued, not looking up at them because she didn't want to see their looks of shame.

"She was born on September 19th, 1999. She would of been ten this year. She was a stillborn. We're not sure what went wrong, and that boys is why I took todays call hard. So if you have something to say, just tell me now." Jo finished looking up at them to see tears in both men's eyes.

"We're sorry Jo, we didn't know. Do you want to take tomorrow off?" Mike asked, looking at her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm going to head home. I will see you tomorrow. And what we talked about tonight. Goes nowhere." Jo said, before grabbing her bag and leaving for home.

**Jo's place- Jo's POV**

I walked into my house and put my bag on the edge of the couch and walked over to my photos. I picked up the picture closes to me and looked at my daughter's peaceful face. This was the first and last photo I got with her. Her name was Olivia Rose Mathieson.


End file.
